New Sorpigal (town)
New Sorpigal is a small town on the continent of Enroth, and the starting town in Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. It is located in the New Sorpigal region on the southeastern tip of the continent, and named after Sorpigal, the starting town in Might and Magic I. This is the first town that the party visits, and the location of many trainers and shops. Map guide # Initiate Guild of the Self: Location of Teliana, who teaches the basic spirit, mind, and body magic skills, and sells the first four spells of the same schools. The back entrance leads to Donald Retzer, expert learning trainer. # New Sorpigal Temple: Location of Joshua, who offers healing. # Initiate Guild of the Elements: Location of Jeremy, who teaches the basic fire, water, earth, and air magic skills, and sells the first four spells of the same schools. # Bridge to the abandoned temple. # Home of Taro, who teaches expert earth magic. # Home of Isao Magistrus, who teaches expert fire magic. # Magic fountain that restores five spell points. # Magic fountain that provides +10 might temporarily. # Home of Buford T. Allman, who sells membership to the Elemental Guild and offers the Kill the Queen of the Spiders quest. # Home of Violet Dawson, who sells membership to the Guild of the Self and offers the save Angela quest. # New Sorpigal Training Grounds: Location of Nathan, who offers training up to level 15. # Buccaneers' Lair: Location of Hermit, who offers training in the dagger, merchant, identify item, perception, and disarm trap skills. The second floor has a secret entrance to Dragonsand (only reachable with the fly spell). # Town Hall: Location of Frank Fairchild, who offers the Rescue Sharry and Show Shadow Guild letter quests, and Janice, who offers the Find the combination to the vault door in Goblinwatch, Get the Chime of Harmony, and bounty hunting quests. # The Common Defense: Armorshop. Location of Harry, who offers first-level leather armor, chain armor, shields, helms and gauntlets, with specials on second-level leather armor, shields, helms, and gauntlets. # Blades' End: Location of Dalimar, who offers training in the sword, axe, spear, staff, and leather armor skills. # Home of Victor Hosen, who teaches expert meditation. # Savings House: Bank. Location of Schmidy. The second floor houses Cheryl Duncan, who teaches expert air magic (only reachable with the fly spell). # Magic fountain that restores five hitpoints. # The Knife Shoppe: Weaponshop. Location of Caine, who offers first-level weapons, with specials on second-level daggers. # The Seeing Eye: Magic shop. Location of Wilma, who offers first-level miscellaneous artifacts, with specials on second-level miscellaneous artifacts. # Home of Erik Salzburg, who teaches expert body building. # Home of Enoch Highridge, who teaches expert spirit magic. # Home of Virgil Holiday, who teaches expert mind magic. # Home of Abdulai Mahgreb , who teaches expert body magic, and Dini Mahgreb. # Traveler's Supply: General store. Location of Rino. # New Sorpigal Coach Company: Stables. Location of Aaron, who offers travel to Castle Ironfist. # A Lonely Knight: Tavern. Location of Andover Potbello, who ends the Show Sulman's letter to Andover Potbello in New Sorpigal quest and begins the Bring Sulman's letter to Regent Wilbur Humphrey at Castle Ironfist quest, and also offers the Retrieve the Candelabra quest; also the location of Maria and Dirk. The back entrance leads to Sheila Loompus, expert identify item trainer, and Tara D'Cathay, expert perception trainer. # Home of Hejaz Mawsil, who sells membership to Buccaneers' Lair and offers to purchase cobra eggs. # Home of Harold Hess, who sells membership to Blades' End. # Main Gate to New Sorpigal. Sources Category:Towns of Enroth